


Keep her safe for the last time

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Queen of the South
Genre: Beautiful goodbye, F/M, Keeping Kim Safe, Manpain, Missing Scene, hint of Jeresa in the end, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: After the DEA bustes their HQ in Dallas, James brings Kim to the safe house. Just like last time, she's really unhappy about it. This piece offers a resolution to the James/Kim relationship and sheds some light on James' thoughts on Kim and women in general.





	Keep her safe for the last time

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something shippy about James protecting Kim but instead this came out. I really enjoyed writing from his POV, hope you enjoy this too.

Not a word. That was a first. She must be really furious. Kim was the most talkative person he had ever met. She could talk about anything and everything, anytime, anywhere. She wasn’t afraid of any subject. But tonight, her hands were clasping her handbag as if it were a weapon she could hurl on him. Not that she’d ever do that. No, Kim was a stranger to his world of violence. But tonight, it was going to change.

“You sure you’re not hungry?“

“For the last time James, I don’t want to eat.“ Her voice was louder than ever but at least she was speaking now. “I still don’t understand why you had to smash my phone. How the hell am I going to tell Amy and Bebe that I’m fine? And all my other friends.. My mom.“

“You aren’t.“

She huffed as she dug into her bag, probably trying to conjure back her phone. His eyes went back to the road. They didn’t have any time to lose, he had to keep one driving.

“Phones can be used to track. We can’t take any chances.“

“So what? Who’s going to track me?“

“They saw your face, Kim. Fuck. I’m not explaining this all over again.“ Kim was a smart woman but this she refused to get. Anyone can track a phone. Not only Epifanio’s colonel had seen Kim dashing to his car but also the DEA. They would go after her for information or whatever she had to offer. She didn’t know anything. He had made sure of it. But they would still try. He smoothened one hand over his mouth, trying to loosen his jaw but it wouldn’t. If only she knew he had himself tracked her phone to find her, when he was sure she was two timing him. The knowledge he been awarded with had burned his throat but he couldn’t breathe a word. He didn’t want to be that, the psycho boyfriend who follows his girl around. But his instincts had been right.

Probably why she was so pissed : who was going to notify her secret lover that her criminal boyfriend had decided to kidnap her? No, it wasn’t kidnapping. It was only for a few days, until the dust settled. Hell, they didn’t even have to share a room or bed. He just wanted her safe. 

His gaze tore from the road just for a second, trying to see if she understood this time. She was averting her gaze. Fuck, he hated her. He hated her for having slinked into his life when he hadn’t asked for any company. She had made that big wall crumble down. For what? To decide that she wanted more attention, and choosing to cheat on him with a rich loser. And yet, he had to keep her safe from harm. There was no other way he could wake up the next day or the others.

His own hands clenched around the wheel. Taking her to Camila’s safe house wasn’t the best idea. He couldn’t leave her alone on the land, he’d have to go check on her, which he couldn’t do with so much heat on his back. But taking her to the house would imply her seeing his people, and them seeing her. He never mixed business with his personal life. Last time he did it, it all blew up on his face. Never again.

But now he didn’t have any other choice. 

“You’re going to meet my boss. And the others. Kim, I know you’re pissed at me. I know I don’t deserve anything. It’s my fault you are in this situation.. But you have to be nice and polite to them. You can call me whatever name you want. Whatever the fuck you want. But them? Don’t given them a reason to notice you. The moment you see their faces, you’re a potential threat. I will make sure they understand you will never tell anyone. But Kimmy please..“

“Got it. James.“ He shot her a long look, “I said I got it.“ He knew if someone could pull it off, playing the unthreatening stupid girlfriend it was Kim. She wasn’t famous yet, but he had to admit she was very good at her job. He had no doubt that one day she would be a world famous actress. It was probably better they broke it off now. She had stopped calling him Jimmy, Jay and all those silly names she had come up with. He mostly thought about her with dread : a liability. 

They had arrived at the house, the gates were opening. He looked at her face again and this time she opened up to his gaze. Oh they had loved each other…. Like stupid fucking teenagers. She had saved his life more than once. Her mere presence had been enough to cast away the shadows he had brought back from Afghanistan, at least, for a while.

He stopped the car and jumped out to open the door for Kim. She had always loved that silly gesture but tonight it didn’t even make her smile. At the entrance, Teresa greeted them.

“Camila wants to talk to you later. She’s with the lawyer.“ She smiled at Kim. “Hello again.“ but the other woman barely offered her a nod.

“I’ll explain later. “ he managed to let out as he lead Kim inside. He knew there was a free room next to his. It would have to do. He dropped her bag next to the bed and eyed her silently. There was a time they wouldn’t have lasted a minute in the same bedroom without tearing each other’s clothes. Oh she was still irresistible even to a blind man. He could kiss it all away, and feel her silken skin under his fingertips. Her lips parted as she let out a loud sigh. Camila was waiting. He could feel the tiredness he had been carrying around. It was seeping into his bones. It was too late for them. He couldn’t forget that guy, the oil tycoon. He shook his head, he didn’t want to remember what he had seen her doing with him. And then answering his call softly and talking about how much she missed him. She had chosen for them.

“I’ll let you get settled.“ He was out before she could answer. Downstairs, he crossed path with Teresa again.

“Lawyer’s still here?“ She nodded. The corridor was dark but light from the foyer was spilling in. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn’t have to worry about Kim anymore… For now.

“James? You’re ok?“ Teresa’s voice was soft and inviting. More than once he had let his shield fall for her. And she saw something that even Kim couldn’t see. No. He couldn’t go down that road again.

“Fine. How long Camila said she’d be?“

Teresa mumbled something. He shrugged and left her in the dark corridor, for a smoke outside. He walked past Guero, barely glancing at the man. He was a reminder of what could happen. It was better to break it off. He couldn’t responsible for Kim being in danger if something happened to him, and his ennemis found out about her. She was like an angry kitten, all claws and teeth but she wouldn’t survive a day in Teresa Mendoza’s shoes. And she shouldn’t have to.

He lit his cigarette and took a drag. It was the last time. He should have known better than ever getting involved with anyone at all. As long as he was in the business, nothing else could matter. Kill or die, survive and alway be a step ahead. This was the only life he knew, ever since he joined the army and became an adult. This was life for James Valdez, and there was no space for a woman in it. Hearing Camila’s voice, he crushed his cigarette under his heel and made his way back in.

Maybe one day he’ll really believe it.


End file.
